


Early Riser

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio, contrary to popular belief, is an early riser.





	

Tobio, contrary to popular belief, is an early riser. He’s always the first to get up out of bed. He’s always the first to be dressed and awake, too. He doesn’t know how this came to be, but he doesn’t mind.

Due to him being awake so early he can get an early start on practicing volleyball. Volleyball always helped put his mind at ease.

Yeah, he doesn’t mind being an early riser.

* * *

Tobio’s boyfriend of four years minds, though. Tooru Oikawa hates the fact that when he wakes up he’s alone. The warm body he was snuggling with last night is gone, leaving a cold spot behind.

Unlike Tobio, Tooru was not an early riser or any type of riser. Tooru would rather not wake up and get out of bed if he can help it. But, the alluring smell of pancakes and bacon seduces him to leaving his warm, comfy bed.

Tooru hates that Tobio wakes up early, but if he can snuggle up to him while he makes breakfast then he guesses he can forgive Tobio for being an early riser.

He still kinda minds, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love!!!!


End file.
